Tô querendo você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele poderia enfrentar varios obstaculos, mas sempre ficava nervoso quando o assunto era ela, afinal ele queria tudo perfeito para ela


**Tô querendo você.**

**Leonardo.**

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal, os amigos o encaravam com sorrisos marotos, tudo bem que ele já tinha ido com ela a vários bailes, mas ele sempre ficava daquele jeito quando tinha que esperar ela no salão enquanto ela se arrumava.

-O cara pode derrotar um dragão com quatorze anos, mas faz ele ficar esperando o par dele e ele fica desse jeito –Harry tenta mandar um olhar maligno para Rony, mas ele não poderia, infelizmente ele tinha razão, toda vez que ele esperava por Gina, ele sentia o coração parar, o estomago embrulhar, mas isso não era o pior, a coisa pegava mesmo quando ele via ela descer, ele parecia ter parado de respirar, os olhos dele estavam fixos nela, parecia um anjo descendo as escadarias com um sorriso para ele.

-Você... Esta maravilhosa... –ele fala em um sussurro, os olhos dele percorriam o corpo dela, ele parecia querer guardar cada detalhe sobre ela, logo ele sorri e eles vão para o salão principal.

**Eu não sei se é sonho ou se é apenas ilusão  
Mas você é o que eu mais precisava pro meu coração  
Eu andava me acostumando  
A viver com mais solidão  
Com você veio a felicidade, amor e paixão  
Se é loucura ou insensatez não importa saber  
Cada dia que passa eu preciso ficar com você  
Se esse amor está certo ou errado  
Só o tempo é quem pode dizer  
Mas enquanto você me quiser  
Tô querendo você.**

Eles dançavam no meio do salão, mas para eles não existia mais ninguém, parecia que o mundo tinha sumido e apenas eles existiam, eles e o amor que eles irradiavam, a cada passo que eles davam, um pouco de magia parecia vislumbrar cada vez mais.

-Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley –ele lhe fala em um sussurro em seu ouvido, ela se afasta delicadamente dele e sorri.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Harry James Potter –

**Quantas loucuras eu fiz sem pensar  
E quantas vezes amei por amar  
Eu queria esconder o vazio que eu tinha no coração  
Deixa eu te amar porque agora eu já sei  
Onde encontrar a razão pra viver  
E enquanto você me quiser  
Tô querendo você.**

Ele ficava pensando em cada loucura que tinha feito por ela naquele dia dos namorados e sorri, faria mil vezes só para ter ela novamente em seus braços.

-Você e um louco –ela fala em um sussurro percebendo o sorriso dele e as imagens quando vê os olhos dele, ele sorri para ela e a puxa para um beijo apaixonado.

-Realmente... Sou louco... Por você –a magia deles parecia se manifestar cada vez mais foi como se o salão inteiro tivesse se apagado um pouco e apenas a luz do amor deles iluminava o lugar.

-Acho que o professor Dumbledore vai usar menos velas no próximo baile –ela fala com um sorriso maroto, Harry encara as pessoas ao redor e sorri.

-Estava muito claro mesmo –ele sussurra algo no ouvido dela que a deixa corada, mas faz ela rir.

-Harry James Potter... O senhor esta querendo corromper esta garota inocente? –ele apenas ri e a beija mais.

**Se é loucura ou insensatez não importa saber  
Cada dia que passa eu preciso ficar com você  
Se esse amor está certo ou errado  
Só o tempo é quem pode dizer  
Mas enquanto você me quiser  
Tô querendo você.**

O mundo não importava para eles, nada de guerra, comensais, Voldemort, nem mesmo os professores ao redor deles importava mais, aquele casal encara cada um como se pudessem ver a alma de cada um, ver seus corações, era como se cada pedaço de alma deles estivessem se fundindo, em um determinado momento, Gina se inclina e beija a bochecha dele e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Vamos para casa amor? –no começo ele fica surpreso, mas logo sorri e os dois somem em um flash de luz bem no meio do salão principal, deixando meia escola atordoada e muitos amigos rindo.

**Quantas loucuras eu fiz sem pensar  
E quantas vezes amei por amar  
Eu queria esconder o vazio que eu tinha no coração  
Deixa eu te amar porque agora eu já sei  
Onde encontrar a razão pra viver  
E enquanto você me quiser  
Tô querendo você.**

Eles estavam deitados na cama da mansão Potter, aquele era o refugio deles, não marcava apenas o lugar onde eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, era onde Harry pretendia formar uma família com ela, com a mulher que ele amava, ele a puxa mais para seus braços e fala em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo Gina... –ele encara bem aqueles olhos cor de mel –Eu nunca achei que poderia amar assim... –ele a puxa para mais perto, era como se ele tivesse medo que ela sumisse de seus braços –Mas agora que eu tenho você... Ninguém levar você de mim... Eu prometo... –ela encara aquelas esmeraldas que ela tanto amava e o abraça forte.

-Eu nunca vou te deixar Harry... Você e uma parte de mim –ela o beija delicadamente –eu te amo... Eu preciso de você –e os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, apenas mostrando o quando queriam um ao outro.

**MAIS UMA SONG PARA A MINHA LINDA DEBORA.. TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO. VC E UMA DAS GAROTAS QUE TOCOU O MEU CORAÇAO.. TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.RSRS **


End file.
